War Is Hell
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: In the year 200X, after the events of Mega Man 1 and Mega Man 2, Dr. Wily has created 10 more Robot Masters.  Mega Man starts to think that he's a murderer, and killed Robot Masters out of cold blood. Finally realizing that war... Is Hell.
1. The Journey To Hell Begins

As I sat on the back of the truck surrounded by militia troopers, I realized something. War never changes. War is Hell. I've fought long and hard, and am just now realizing that maybe, just maybe, I can't win this time. It's not just a game anymore. This is real. This isn't just a simple battle against a few Robot Masters. I might as well tell you my story. My name is Mega Man.

In the year 200X, I was created by Dr. Light. I fought against Dr. Wily's 6 Robot Masters and won. I eventually hunted down Wily and defeated him. Later, in the year 200X, Dr. Wily returned. I defeated his 8 new Robot Masters rather quickly. Taking less than an hour to kill all of them. I quickly ran through his castle, and eventually stared him down and defeated him. I had him at my mercy, Mega Buster at the ready, aimed at him. But, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I wouldn't become a murderer. I realized that I am not entirely human anymore. I was still a boy then. I had no idea how intense things would get.

A few months of peace went by after this, until Dr. Wily created 10 more Robot Masters. All because I let him get away. All because I couldn't kill him. The first one I took on was Star Man. I ran across the ground, firing at any Mettaurs or other enemies I saw. I ran up to a ledge and climbed. Firing as I went, I jumped on to the next ledge and slid under a wall that fell shortly after behind me. Did I ever mention how I got into this situation? I was just a child when it had began. I wished upon a star that I could become like the Mega Man in my video games. And now, I am Mega Man. All because of how idiotic I was as a child. Either way, this is my Hell, and I created it. I eventually ran through and found Star Man. I entered a room, and the door locked behind me. It's time.

I stared at him and began to aim my Mega Buster. Suddenly, a beam of light flew towards me. I jumped up quickly as another beam came towards me. I fired rapidly towards him. I dodged to the right as it came at me, yet again. This guy was as easy as Metal Man. Suddenly, a beam hit me in my arm. Luckily, it wasn't my Mega Buster arm, but my normal arm. I started to bleed from it, and could've sworn it was broken. It wouldn't move. I fired quickly at him, and dodged, again. This time, he grazed my face. My sight was getting hazy. I couldn't see well at all. Blood was starting to cover my eyes a little, so I needed to end this fast. I fired quickly, and saw an explosion in front of me. He exploded a little violently as blood appeared on the ground where he once stood. I thought to myself. Did I just kill a man out of cold blood? As I sat there wondering, I suddenly realized something weird. Why didn't I feel a surge of energy? Why didn't a new weapon suddenly appear in my hands? Dr. Wily must have figured out how to stop that from occurring. This isn't good. Not good at all...

1 down, 9 to go. All the while, wondering, what have I become? Am I some sort of monster? What am I?


	2. A Little Stronger

**No one has told me if I've done these "Author Note" things right before, so am I doing this right?**

As I sat, wondering what I've become, I suddenly remembered something from many years ago. From when I was a child. I was bullied by the older children constantly, and hated them. I wanted to harm them, to destroy them, because of it. They especially hurt my friends. This made me want to destroy them, even more. To protect them. Could that be their reason for fighting me? Am I a bully to them, hurting their friends, or in this case, Wily? Am I no better than Wily? I would have to think about this some other time. I had to stop Wily.

I disappeared into a blue light as I teleported out of the room. I was now in Dr. Wily's second Robot Master's stage, Alchemy Man. As per usual, I fought Mettuar after Mettaur, and then began to realize something else. What was I doing? Couldn't this be considered murder? What's wrong with me? I slumped to the floor. A few Mettaurs began to attack me. I didn't care.

"Rock! What's wrong with you!" Roll screamed into my headset.

I stood up, emotionlessly, and began to walk away. I thought about it for some time, and realized that if I don't stop Dr. Wily, who will protect Roll, Dr. Light, and everybody else? No, I couldn't run away. No more being a child. I ran through the stage, Okkusenman blaring in my ears, and finally made it to Alchemy Man's room.

"Answer me, this. Why do you fight for Wily? Don't you see that he's using you?" I questioned.

"I fight for him the reason you fight for Dr. Light. He's my creator and my only family." He responded, nonchalantly. "You're nothing but a hypocrite, Rock. Accusing me of fighting for the wrong side, when you're merely a puppet. We're the same, Rock. You, me, and the other robots are all the same."

"Go to Hell."

I faced off against him, and began to fire. Suddenly, it a gun appeared magically in his hands. It was fast, and he fired rapidly, as if he had unlimited ammo. As he fired, I noticed the ground started to disappear. Of course, the ground was his ammo. I got hit a few times, slowing me down and making me bleed. I was feeling light headed, and nearly fell over. I shot at Alchemy Man and managed to get a final blow in on him. As he exploded like his predecessor, I fell to my knees. My vision was getting hazier and hazier. I couldn't keep doing this. It used to be so easy...

"Rock! No!" Roll screamed in my ear.

I suddenly felt no control over my body, and went unconscious.

"You've gotten a little stronger. But it appears you still have a ways to go, little brother."


	3. Brotherhood

I woke up chained to a wall. What happened? The last thing I remember was hearing a voice saying that I've gotten a little stronger. But who could it have been? I don't have a brother. Wait a second, where am I? I heard footsteps come down the hallway outside of my little cell.

"Wily."

"Why hello, Rock."

"I'll kill you."

"Why so hostile?"

"Let me go."

"No."

Suddenly, I fell into a deep sleep. I heard gunshots, and when I awoke, I was at Alchemy Man's stage, again. I teleported out and found myself in a new stage. It seemed like I had skipped all the other Robot Masters, as I found myself in Dr. Wily's Castle. The theme from Mega Man 2 began to play. Wily's gonna die.

I ran forward fighting anything in my path. I would save the world or die trying. I fired rapidly at any enemies, and climbed up walls. I had to use all of my powers from Mega Man 2. This seemed to be exactly the same as Dr. Wily's Stage 1 from Mega Man 2, until I finally realized it. This was a recreation. A memory. The memories I had gotten from this stage were over 110 Billion. Okkusenman. Perhaps the reason for this was because I wasn't truly Mega Man, but a mere double. His other half. His other, darker half, realizing the darkness amid the light. The part of me knowing that war is truly Hell. Knowing this isn't some kind of game. The more mature half. I wish that I could be the more carefree, happy, cheerful half. However, destiny chose this path for me. This is the path I must follow.

I finally made it to Wily, and faced off with him. He was unarmed. I wouldn't fight an unarmed Wily. He called in for a gun, and one of his flunkies gave it to him. Our eyes met, and we both knew at that very instant what would happen next. One of us would die, the other would live.

"Brother!" Wily screamed. "Do you realize who I am? I am not a mere scientist! Light created both of us, together! You won't join me in a rebellion against him, and for that, you must die!"

"Go to Hell, Wily! I'll kill you, and save the world."

"So ambitious. My, I envy it. But now is not the time, nor place. Fight me. The greater man shall exit alive."

I lined up my Mega Buster towards him, and he lined up his gun. If time froze right now, that would be a perfect freeze frame. No matter, it is time for the conclusion.

Wily.

Must.

Die.


	4. Memories are Forever

I charged towards Wily, firing my Megabuster the entire time. He managed to dodge my shots somehow.

"What the hell!"

He was fast. Crazy fast. He managed to dodge my shots quickly, but I wasn't going to stop now!

_I remember, I've done this before, as a kid..._

Memories flashed in my mind. I saw myself fighting Wily while playing the old Mega Man games.

_It's a very faded memory..._

I felt the weight of the whole world on my shoulders, and I knew, I would not lose.

_A red and white cap on my head..._

I ran towards him, feeling the energy of my friends making me want to fight on.

_Ultraman, Ultraman, Seven!_

"Had enough, Rock!"

"Never!"

_Where are those guys now?_

_What are they doing?_

_The answer is still unclear..._

I will not let them die! I quickly dodged his attacks, and then remembered Protoman's sword from Mega Man 3... If only I could use it!

Suddenly, his sword was in my hands. It glowed so brightly.

_The courage you gave me is..._

ROLL! I had to protect her... I thrust at Dr. Wily but he managed to dodge and fired a few rounds at me. I quickly dodged them.

_OKKUSENMAN! OKKUSENMAN!_

That settles it. I'm not going to hold back... I don't care if this isn't my world. I don't give a damn about anything other than saving the people here. This world is real to them, and I won't let Wily kill them all!

I felt a glowing energy surround me, and I ran towards Wily with one final thrust, impaling him. I felt the energy of all my friends supporting me. Wily coughed up blood, and began to die.

"Die, you bastard..." I said angrily.

"I will never die, as long as you exist, Rock. We are the same... We come from the same world."

"Go to Hell."

I removed Protoman's sword, and walked away. I just murdered him. I began to cry a little. Was I a murderer because of this? That meant I was no better than him. I couldn't stay here, so I ran. I ran away from my family and friends.

_The passing seasons were so dramatic..._


	5. Yuudai and Sora

I was afraid of the monster I had become. I ran away, not just from my family and friends, but from myself. I ran away, going with the wind. It's hard to explain how I felt at that time. I just knew I couldn't go back. I took off my blue helmet. I'm no hero anymore, I don't deserve to wear that helmet. I want to believe in the light I found that day... That day so long ago...

"Yuudai-kun! Stop playing those video games and go outside and play with your friends!"

"What friends? No one likes me, I'm just an outcast."

"Yuudai... Look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me that you're not my friend."

I felt a smile form across my face. I wasn't totally alone after all...

Damn it! I was in an alley and I punched the wall. I'm useless! I never could protect anyone! All I do is make things worse!

"Yuudai... I'm sorry..."

I cried. I cried for God knows how long. Cried for my friend.

Sora died in a car accident that I was in. That I could have prevented. I was the driver, I should have died, dammit! Not him!

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I ran out of the alley and began to run along the sidewalk facing downwards. I was dressed in a suit. It was raining heavily, and a car drove by and splashed water all over me. I kept running, until I was there. The place where it happened. The place where Sora died in the accident.

The car swerved out of control after a robot appeared out of nowhere and got hit by the car.

I darted into the street and looked up at a hotel. Tears were on my eyes. I wiped them off quickly before entering the hotel. I entered, and asked for a room. That's right, I didn't have any money... Shit. I asked if there was any jobs I could do to pay for the room. They told me that they needed someone to guard a room. In that room, lay some famous J-Pop singer. I stood guard outside of there with a silenced 9mm pistol in my pocket. Several hours passed, and eventually I was allowed to go to my room. Easy job. As soon as I got to my room, I opened the door to find a body on the floor. I heard cops running up the stairs. Shit! They would assume that I murdered the person. Dammit! Okay, I have a plan. I ran towards the nearby window and smashed through it. I began to free-fall. I was 5 stories in the air. There was no way I would survive...

DAMN IT!

A/N

Why did I call Rock, Yuudai-kun? Because, the Rock/Mega Man in this fanfic was, as revealed in an earlier chapter, just a boy who wished on a star.

Who's Sora? Another OC I made up.


End file.
